The use of Embedded Universal Integrated Circuit Cards (eUICCs), also referred to as Embedded Subscriber Identity Modules (eSIMs), is becoming increasingly prevalent in consumer and machine-to-machine (M2M) communication fields. Unlike a traditional UICC or SIM card that exists as a removable smart card that is transferable between multiple devices, an eUICC is an integrated circuit that is not designed to be user removable, i.e., it is generally embedded with or soldered to other electronic components of a device.
An eUICC may be provisioned with one or more eSIM profiles, in which each eSIM profile contains a unique international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI) number that authenticates a subscriber to a mobile network operator (MNO). Other data that are stored in the eSIM profile may include carrier network information, security authentication information, a list of accessible network services, and/or so forth. The MNO may transfer an eSIM profile to the eUICC of a user device in the form of a consumer device or an M2M device via an over-the-air (OTA) update. Consumer devices are network-capable devices that are generally marketed to individual consumers. For example, these devices may include a smartphone, a tablet computer, a smartwatch, a gaming console, and/or so forth. M2M devices are networked machines that use the telecommunication services provided by the MNO to communicate with other networked machines. For example, an M2M monitoring device that is embedded on a vehicle may automatically send vehicle tracking and operation information to a remote support device at a control center. In another example, an M2M device in the form of a smart home appliance may automatically send diagnostic information to a monitoring device at a service center in case of device malfunction. Accordingly, an MNO has to have a readily available inventory of eSIM profiles for downloading and installation into the eUICC of user devices.
MNOs generally use Remote SIM provisioning (RSP) platforms that are operated by a third-party to provision the eSIM profiles to eUICCs of user devices. In many instances, an RSP platform may be provided by an eSIM profile vendor that operates a GSM Association (GSMA)-certified data center. For example, the eSIM profile vendor may be an eUICC manufacturer (EUM), and thus is able to generate eSIM profiles for installation in the eUICCs.